Steve McGarrett
"You don't get me. No, you don't get me. You non-operators, you sit on the sidelines and you judge us in the field. You have no idea what it's like. The hard decisions we have to make every day going downrange, and the consequences that we have to live with forever. I'm speaking for anyone who's ever had to do this job." '' -- Steve McGarrett in Pale'la (Buried Secrets). Vroegere leven Steve heeft een gelukkige jeugd gehad en vond het leuk om tijd door te brengen in de garage om toe te kijken hoe zijn vader de Mercury Marquis uit 1974 aan het repareren was. Hij was een ster quarterback, hij ging naar het Kukui High School toen zijn moeder Doris werd vermoord in een geënsceneerde auto-ongeluk in april 1992 toen Steve 15 was. Dit bracht zijn vader John ertoe om hem en zijn kleine zusje Mary naar het vasteland te sturen voor hun veiligheid. Mary ging bij John's oudere zus Debora wonen en Steve werd voor zijn junior en senior jaar naar de Army and Navy Academy in Californië gestuurd. Dit leidde tot een decennium lange periode van vervreemding tussen John en zijn kinderen. In seizoen 6 in de aflevering Ka Pohaku Kihi Pa'a/The Solid Cornerstone gaf Steve toe dat hij diep spijt had van het niet samen doen van dingen met zijn vader toen hij de kans had. Na zijn terugkeer in Hawaii, verhuisde McGarrett naar zijn ouderlijk huis op het strand, waar zijn vader nog steeds woonde na het uiteenvallen van hun familie. Hoewel hij een haole is, wordt Steve geaccepteerd als kama'aina omdat hij op Hawaii was geboren en opgegroeid, respect heeft voor de lokale cultuur en deze omarmt, en zelfs "vogel" (Hawaiiaanse Pidgin) kan spreken. Getuige van zijn vriendschap met Mamo Kahike en de eerbied die hem getoond is door Kapu-leider Kawika en Kamekona Tupuola, die hem liefkozend 'de grote kahuna' noemen. Militaire carriere Steve is een veteraan van de derde generatie en is vernoemd naar zijn overleden grootvader, Ensign Steven McGarrett, die omkwam in de U.S.S. Arizona tijdens de aanvallen op Pearl Harbor in december 1941. Hij studeerde af aan de Marine Academie van de Verenigde Staten en ging verder met een gerenommeerde carrière. Gouveneur Pat Jameson schetste ooit zijn CV: "Amfibisch, vijf jaar Naval Intelligence, 6 jaar met de SEAL's. Je superieuren zeggen dat je de beste bent die ze ooit hebben gezien." Steve studeerde af aan Bud/S klasse 203 in de top van zijn klas. Zijn tijd in het leger is grotendeels onbekend vanwege de zeer geheime aard van de meeste van zijn missies. Er werd vermeld dat hij is ingezet in Afghanistan, Irak en Noord-Korea, aan boord van de U.S.S. Enterprise, en gestationeerd in Coronado op een bepaald punt in zijn carrière en stond bekend onder de bijnaam "Smooth Dog". Steve is meertalig en is voornamelijk vertrouwd in Aziatische talen; hij begrijpt Pashto (hij deed verschillende tours in Afghanistan), spreekt vloeiend Chinees en spreekt vloeiend en kent conversatie Koreaans en Japans. Hij is bevriend met de voormalige Navy SEAL Senior Chief Petty Officer, nu NCIS Special Agent Sam Hanna, en Delta Force-operator, nu Phoenix Foundation-agent Jack Dalton. Vanwege zijn intelligentie en special ops achtergrond is hij goed verbonden met hooggeplaatste functionarissen in de United States Navy en de CIA, die hij bij verschillende gelegenheden in zijn voordeel heeft gebruikt. Voorafgaand aan de moord op zijn vader, diende hij op een Black Op met zijn beste vriend, Freddie Hart, maar de missie ging naar het zuiden en Hart wed gedood; zijn lichaam werd 3 jaar lang niet hersteld toen Steve persoonlijk naar Noord-Korea vloog om de repatriëring te overzien. Een jaar later geeft hij aan Lou Grover toe dat de marine na Hart's dood niet meer hetzelfde heeft gevoeld en dat hij de kans heeft aangegrepen om te vertrekken wanneer de gouverneur Jameson hem vraagt om de taskforce op te zetten. Steve gebruikt dezelfde wapens die hij als een SEAL gebruikte, waaronder een SIG Sauer P226 Navy als zijn sidearm, evenals de Heckler & Koch MP5K en MP7 submachinegeweer en HK416 aanvalsgeweer. Naast de vintage Marquis van zijn vader rijdt Steve in een blauw Chevrolet Silverado. Het kenteken is F6-3958, dat ook werd gebruikt door het karakter van Jack Lord in de originele serie. Serie Seizoen 1 In The Pilot vervoert Steve een gevangene in Pohang, Zuid Korea. Anton Hesse , die McGarrett al meer dan 5 jaar samen met zijn broer Victor zoekt, is een internationale wapenhandelaar. Hesse spot met Steve, net als zijn mobiele telefoon rinkelt en Steve kijkt om te zien dat de beller zijn vader John is. Hij neemt de telefoon op om Victor Hesse aan de andere kant te vinden. Victor legt uit dat Steve Anton zal bevrijden en dat zijn vader zal leven. John McGarrett vraagt om met zijn zoon te praten en wanneer Victor hem de telefoon geeft, zegt hij tegen Steve: "Luister naar me, Champ" en geeft hij toe dat hij tegen hem gelogen heeft. Hij verklaart verder dat hij van hem houdt en vraagt Steve om het juiste te doen. Victor hangt de telefoon op en Anton kijkt naar Steve terwijl het eerste transport wordt opgeblazen door een helikopter. Victor gebruikte de oproep om het transport te volgen door de mobiele telefoon van Steve te tracken. De helikopter schiet op het tweede gewapende voertuig en vervolgens kruipen meerdere gewapende mannen uit de helikopter. Steve en de andere mannen houden ze af en Anton maakt van de gelegenheid gebruik om Steve te ontwijken. Steve achtervolgt hem en Anton grijpt naar een pistool en wijst naar Steve, die hem neerschiet. Victor belt Steve en vraagt wat er aan de hand is. Bij het realiseren dat Anton dood is, antwoordt Victor door John dood te schieten in wraak, waardoor Steve in afschuw schreeuwt: "Nee!". Steve landt in Honolulu, Hawaii op een luchtmachttransport om de begrafenis van zijn vader bij te wonen. Terwijl hij landt, komt er een telefoontje binnen voor de cockpitbemanning voor Steve, en het is de gouverneur. Hij ontmoet Gouverneur Pat Jameson in Pearl Harbor. Ze wil dat hij terugkomt naar het eiland en een nieuw gevormde taskforce voor haar leidt. Ze legt uit dat ze hem de autoriteit en haar volledige steun zal geven om te doen wat nodig is om haar eiland veilig te houden. Steve is niet onder de indruk en merkt op dat ze deze bijeenkomst had in Pearl Harbor, waar zijn grootvader werd vermoord. Hij denkt dat ze zich kandidaat stelt voor herverkiezing en wijst haar af. Ze herinnert hem eraan dat ze zijn vader kende en Victor wil laten betalen voor zijn misdaden. Steve legt uit dat Victor al een exit-strategie had en zich stil houdt tot hij vertrekt. Ze geeft hem haar kaart en zegt hem erover na te denken. Na een ontmoeting met de hoofdonderzoeker, rechercheur Danny Williams, verandert Steve van gedachten en neemt contact op met Jameson. Hij laat weten dat hij de baan zal aannemen en zodra hij de eed heeft afgelegd, krijgt hij toegang tot het hele onderzoek en deelt hij Danny mee dat de plaats delict nu van Steve is. Ondanks het slechte dat tussen hen beiden opborrelt en uiteindelijk uitmondt in Danny die Steve slaat nadat Steve Danny in een armslot had gezet, voegt Steve Danny toe aan het team, waardoor hij de partner van Steve wordt en ook de tweede bevelhebber van de niet nader genoemde taskforce. Steve's oude vriend, luitenant Chin Ho Kelly en Chin's nicht, officier Kono Kalakaua sluiten zich al snel aan bij de groep en besluiten later om zichzelf Hawaii Five-O Task Force te noemen. Als gevolg van het toetreden tot de Hawaii Five-O Task Force treedt Steve ook toe tot de reserves, wat inhoudt dat hoewel hij kan helpen en deelnemen aan actieve onderzoeken die het team gewoonlijk afhandelt, er ook de kans is dat Steve teruggeroepen kan worden voor actieve dienst of gegeven opdracht om een nieuwe, zij het geheime missie voor de marine te gaan doen. Voor ongeveer een jaar, begon het team met het opruimen van Hawaii, het arresteren van verschillende criminelen met hun acties en trok uiteindelijk de aandacht van de misdaadbaas, Wo Fat. Nadat hij ontdekt dat gouverneur Jameson corrupt is en samenwerkt met Wo Fat, breekt Steve haar huis binnen om haar te arresteren, maar wordt door Wo Fat bewusteloos gemaakt en geslagen, waarna Wo Fat Jameson vermoordt voordat hij Steve voor de moord laat opdraaien. Als gevolg hiervan wordt Steve gearresteerd en gevangengezet terwijl Hawaii Five-O wordt ontbonden omdat Kono ook wordt gearresteerd en Chin weer lid werd van HPD terwijl Danny's positie vacant bleef. Seizoen 2 Een week na de gebeurtenissen in Oiai'o wacht Steve op een proces voor de dood van gouverneur Jameson. Hij wordt op de binnenplaats van de gevangenis aangevallen door Victor Hesse die hem zo erg steekt dat Steve voor behandeling naar het ziekenhuis moet worden gebracht. Tijdens de transfer maakt Steve van de gelegenheid gebruik om te ontsnappen en op de vlucht te gaan naar het huis van Dr. Max Bergman, waar hij in de badkamer valt door bloedverlies. Max arriveert en vindt Steve voordat hij Steve's verwondingen met succes verbond. Danny en Chin komen uiteindelijk aan, Max heeft hen gewaarschuwd te komen naar zijn huis. Na wat werk van het team met de hulp van Steve's bevelvoerder Joe White, wordt Steve onschuldig bevonden en wordt het H50-team officieel hersteld. Hij reageert woedend op het ontdekken dat Kono voor Captain Vince Fryer werkte en nadat het team de voormalige partner van Fryer voor het gerecht heeft gebracht, slaat Steve Fryer voor het gebruiken van Kono als aas. Gedurende het jaar informeert Joe Steve over iemand genaamd "Shelburne" die Wo Fat vermoedelijk vreest. Dit heeft Steve dieper in het verleden van zijn vader gegraven en nadat Joe Steve vertelt dat Joe Shelburne is, blijft Steve geschokt. Steve besluit uiteindelijk om antwoorden voor zichzelf te krijgen en gaat naar Japan om Joe te zoeken voor Ha'alele. Als gevolg van zijn afwezigheid laat hij het team in Danny's handen, waardoor Danny de tijdelijke leider wordt terwijl Chin de tijdelijke tweede bevelhebber is. (In het echte leven werd dit herschreven nadat Alex O'Loughlin naar de afkickkliniek was gegaan voor een behandeling tegen voorgescheven pijnstiller te krijgen vanwege een recente schouderblessure). Hoewel hij niet voorkomt in Pa Make Loa, wordt Steve genoemd tijdens een gesprek met Chin en NCIS Special Agent Sam Hanna over het vermeende biefstukdiner dat Steve bezit van Sam, terwijl Chin het feit aan het licht brengt dat Steve erg goed spreekt over Sam. Steve keert terug in Ua Hopu, waar hij Wo Fat met succes trackt en vangt voordat hij terugkeert naar Hawaii, waardoor hij weer de H50-leider wordt terwijl Danny en Chin terugkeren naar hun oorspronkelijke posities. Aan het einde van de finale-aflevering van seizoen 2, Ua Hala, brengt Joe Steve naar een eenzame hut in Japan waar Shelburne wacht. Steve komt dichterbij, klopt op de deur en krijgt een enorme verassing als blijkt dat Shelburne zijn overleden moeder, Doris McGarrett is. Seizoen 3 Toen hij zijn moeder, Doris McGarrett, voor het eerst in twintig jaar ontmoette, reageerde hij boos op het feit dat Doris haar dood heeft gefaked omwille van haar kinderen en haar echtgenoot, opmerkend dat Wo Fat hoe dan ook John McGarrett doodde. Desondanks brengt Steve later zijn moeder terug naar Hawaii, maar wordt ze gedwongen om beschermd te worden nadat ze van Danny heeft vernomen dat Wo Fat uit de gevangenis is ontsnapt. Seizoen 4 In Aloha Ke Kahi I Ke Kahi is er een gijzeling in het paleis. Het is aan Steve, Chin en Danny om iedereen veilig te krijgen. Seizoen 5 In Ina Paha, als gevolg van het krijgen van drugs, merkt Steve dat hij een alternatieve realiteit ervaart. In die realiteit blijft Steve, omdat John McGarrett niet sterft door Victor Hesse, een actief Navy SEAL-lid vanwege het feit dat de Hawaii Five-O Task Force nooit is ontstaan als gevolg van de dood van John. Vermoedelijk een paar weken na de moordaanslag tegen John McGarrett keert Steve terug naar Hawaii en ontmoet zijn vader voor een reünie terwijl Steve ook rechercheur Danny Williams ontmoet, de man die John's leven redde. Zowel Steve als Danny bezoeken later Victor Hesse en Steve blijft geschrokken achter Danny's brutale ondervragingsmethoden. De twee werken later samen en zijn succesvol in het elimineren van Wo Fat van die realiteit, waarbij Steve later weer vertrekt vanuit Hawaii. Seizoen 6 Seizoen 7 In No Ke Ali'i Wahine A Me Ka Aina krijgen Steve en Danny samen met een MI-6 officier het George Cross van koningin Elizabeth II voor het stoppen van een terroristische aanslag tegen Europa. Seizoen 8 In aflevering 19 No One Has Ever Died For the Mistakes He Has Made; Only Because He Didn't Repent leren we dat Doris in 1977 met Steve in zee ging, omdat volgens huurmoordenaar Leroy Davis, John McGarrett een telefoontje kreeg om hem te vertellen dat zijn vrouw goed bezig was, hij op zoek was naar Leroy in de Ewa Bos. Leroy vertelt Steve ook dat hij zijn vaders leven die nacht had gered omdat hij op het punt stond om John te vermoorden toen het telefoontje kwam. Persoonlijkheid Als lid van de marine kan Steve worden omschreven als stijf of van hout terwijl hij thuis vaak zijn emoties onder controle houdt. Volgens Chin Ho Kelly heeft Steve een laserfocus ingebed in zijn DNA. Mary McGarrett voegt ook toe dat Steve als een ninja is. Steve is een onverschrokken, vindingrijke en loyale man, zoals Pat Jameson, de vermoorde gouverneur Steve heeft toevertrouwd een taskforce op te richten. Steve is ook een keer door Victor Hesse gecomplimenteerd. Van Steve wordt aangetoond dat hij een intense haat koestert tegen Wo Fat, die verantwoordelijk was voor de moord op zijn ouders. Hij krijgt ook een gevoel van eer, ook al zou hij naar de gevangenis gaan voor het "lenen" van tien miljoen dollar die uiteindelijk in vlammen opging om een crimineel te vangen terwijl Steve de crimineel toch ving. Steve krijgt ook te maken met drastische maatregelen om de klus te klaren: een man die dertig meter aan een dak in de lucht hangt, een andere man in een haaienkooi gooit enz. Tot groete woede van zijn partner, rechercheur Danny Williams die regelmatig Steve hekelt om dit te doen. Van Steve wordt ook aangetoond dat hij niet alleen medische kennis bezit, maar ook kennis van de natuur. Meestal is er echter een zachtere, meer goofier en warmere kant met zijn zus, Mary McGarrett en Danny. Hoewel Steve's partner Danny irriteert en vaak ruzie maken, geeft Steve veel om Danny en de rest van Five-O. Steve is bereid om alles te riskeren om diegenen te redden waar hij om geeft, zoals getoond in Hana 'a'a Makehewa en opnieuw in Ke Kinohi. Hij is ook bereid om in te gaan tegen het protocol om achter te blijven en een vriend te helpen die in gevaar is en die wordt gezien in Hana 'a'a Makehewa wanneer hij achterblijft om met Chin te praten die een bomkraag om zijn nek heeft. Steve vertoont ook afschuw jegens mede-militaire leden die volgens hem het uniform hebben geschonden door het plegen van verschillende misdaden zoals moord of diefstal. Hij vertoont ook een enorme, bijna overweldigende woede jegens hen die kinderen hebben mishandeld of misbruikt, vaak hun toevlucht hebben genomen tot geweld, waardoor Danny en de anderen gedwongen zijn hem te stoppen. Ondanks het feit dat hij niet langer fulltime actief is, zijn de militaire achtergrond en de SEAL-training van McGarrett nog steeds duidelijk zichtbaar in zijn dagelijkse routine en gewoonten; hij neemt nog steeds een "Navy shower", houdt zijn huis in onberispelijke staat, onderhoud een fitnessregime en is gevoelig voor geluid tijdens de slaap. Zijn militaire maniertjes komen ook tot uiting in de manier waarop hij zijn koffers benadert en zijn vermogen om kalm te blijven, zelfs wanneer hij onder intense druk staat en vaak wordt bespot door Danny vanwege zijn gebrek aan "menselijke" aanraking. Fysieke verschijning Steve is net geen 6'1 met bruin haar en groene ogen. Hij is uitermate atletisch, fysiek fit en behendig, met een bovengemiddelde pijngrens van zijn tijd in het leger. Mogelijkheden en vaardigheden Als leider van de Hawaii Five-O Task Force en ook een Navy SEAL, herbergt Steve een unieke reeks vaardigheden die hem helpen in zijn dagelijkse leven. Hij is ook een van de fysiek sterkste leden van het H50-team en ook een scherpschutter/sluipschutter als tweede voor officier Kono Kalakaua. * '''Tracking' - Zeer bekwaam in het volgen van tal van terreinen, evenals de kennis in scouting om veilig voedsel en schoon drinkwater te eten/drinken. * Open Water Agility - Een sterke zwemmer, die zeer comfortabel en capabel is in open wateren. * Piloot - Heeft meerdere keren een helikopter gevlogen, waaronder bij het helpen van Kamekona om zijn vliegbewijs te bemachtigen. * Kennis van explosieven - Zeer bekwaam in het gebruik van een aantal explosieve apparaten tijdens zijn Navy SEAL en Five-O carrière. * Fysieke uithoudingsvermogen en tolerantie voor pijn - Als Navy SEAL is Steve zeer fit en wendbaar, in staat om meer pijn te verwerken of te weerstaan dan wat de gemiddelde persoon uiteindelijk aankan. * Technologisch '''- Deskundig in het gebruik van de meeste technologie, zelfs als deze hem vreemd is. * '''Combat EMS Medical Training - Geschikt voor de behandeling van ernstig letsel, waaronder een ingeklapte long,schotwonden, reanimatie en triage. * Hand-tot-handgevecht - Getraind in gevechten in hand tot hand, is Steve een expert en in staat om zijn tegenstanders met relatief gemak uit te schakelen. * Wapens '''- Als een top Navy SEAL sluipschutter is Steve een uitzonderlijk bekwame schieter die in staat is om een kill shot van een lange afstand af te vuren met nauwkeurige nauwkeurigheid. Hij is buitengewoon vindingrijk met de vaardigheden en mentale kennis om normale voorwerpen in wapens te veranderen of ze te gebruiken als verdediging. * '''Talen - Naast zijn moedertaal Engels, is Steve vloeiend in Hawaïaans, Mandarijn en conversatie in Koreaans en Japans. * Ondervraging - De scherpste en meest efficiënte ondervragers in 5-O. Hij gebruikt verschillende strategieën om informatie te verzamelen, waaronder intimidatie, mentale technieken, bedreiging en foltering. Awards en decoraties De volgende prijzen en decoraties worden gedragen door Lt. Commandant Steve McGarrett Persoonlijke decoraties: * Silver Star * Bronze Star Medal, w/V Device * Purple Heart, w/1 gold award star (2 awards) * Joint Service Commendation Medal * Navy and Marine Corps Commendation Medal, w/2 gold award stars (3 awards) * Joint Service Achievement Medal, w/1 bronze oak leaf cluster (2 awards) * Navy and Marine Corps Achievement Medal * Combat Action Ribbon, w/1 gold award star (2 awards) Eenheidsprijzen: * Navy Presidential Unit Citation * Joint Meritorious Unit Award * Navy Unit Commendation Service Awards: * Fleet Marine Force Ribbon * Campaign and Service Medals * National Defense Service Medal * Armed Forces Expeditionary Medal, w/3 service stars (4 awards) * Afghanistan Campaign Medal, w/1 service star (2 awards) * Iraq Campaign Media, w/1 service star (2 awards) * Global War on Terrorism Expeditionary Medal * Global War on Terrorism Service Medal * Humanitarian Service Medal Service en Training Award: * Navy Sea Service Deployment Ribbon, w/4 service stars (5 awards) Buitenlandse Award: * George Cross Scherpschutter Awards: * Navy Expert Rifleman Medal * Navy Expert Pistol Shot Medal Andere Awards: * Special Warfare Insignia * Naval Parachutist Insignia Relaties Danny Williams Steve's relatie met rechercheur Danny Williams is er een die de laatste acht jaar veel veranderingen heeft doorgemaakt, ook wel bekend als McDanno. In het begin had Steve een hekel aan Danny omdat hij het onderzoek naar de moord op zijn vader leidde, omdat Steve degene was die kennis en informatie had over degene die verantwoordelijk was voor de dood van zijn vader. Na hun eerste confrontatie op de plaats delict die eindigde met het verkrijgen van controle over de scene door Steve, na een oproep aan Gouverneur Pat Jameson en het accepteren van haar baanaanbieding, probeerde Danny verder te gaan, alleen voor Steve om terug in zijn leven te keren, met de aankondiging dat als het hoofd van de naamloze taskforce zou hij van Danny zijn partner en tweede bevelhebber maken, een rol die Danny accepteerde, zij het met tegenzin. Desondanks is hun relatie de afgelopen jaren opgewarmd, waarbij beide mannen bezorgdheid over elkaar uitten, terwijl hun gedrag tegenover elkaar ertoe heeft geleid dat veel van de andere personages geloven dat ze met elkaar getrouwd zijn, hoewel beide mannen dit ten stelligste ontkennen. Fans hebben de relatie tussen Steve en Danny vaak beschouwd als een bromance of een romantische term met de term, McDanno wordt gebruikt. * Het zijn elkaars Emergency Contacts Mary McGarrett Steve's relatie met zijn vervreemde zuster is er een die vol spanning is, gezien het feit dat Mary McGarrett de gewoonte heeft om aan te komen en dan op Hawaii te vluchten, maar ondanks dat houden ze allebei erg van elkaar. Notities * Was een Navy SEAL. Steve diende zes jaar (vier jaar in Afghanistan) voordat hij werd overgeplaatst naar het Naval Intelligence Corps. Hij achtervolgde al vijf jaar terroristen Victor Hesse en Anton Hesse. * Ging naar de U.S. Naval Academy en studeerde af aan de top van zijn klas. * Is een gedecoreerde oorlogsveteraan. Hij heeft talrijke medailles ontvangen, waaronder een Bronze Star, Purple Heart en Navy Expert Rifleman Award. * Spreekt meerdere talen. Tijdens zijn tijd in het buitenland leerde hij Mandarijn spreken en Japans, en is ook vloeiend in Hawaïaans, in het Koreaans en Arabisch en kan de Berber-taal verstaan. * Voorafgaand aan de start van de serie zou Steve nog steeds in Noord-Korea zijn geweest met zijn Navy SEAL buddy Freddie Hart die Anton Hesse terugbracht. * Zijn vader onderzocht de Yakuza en Hiro Noshimuri, en zijn moord werd bevolen door Wo Fat. * Hij praatte niet met zijn zus gedurende 10 jaar. Hij en zijn zus, Mary McGarrett, hadden een moeilijke relatie na de dood van hun moeder. Ze spraken een decennium lang niet. * Volgens het politierapport van Steve na beschuldigd te zijn van het doden van Gouverneur Pat Jameson, viel hij een agent aan bij de arrestatie maar verwondde geen enkele. * Was naar Californië gestuurd om daar te leven toen hij 15 jaar was, en sloot zich aan bij de dienst toen hij 18 was, trainde bij Naval Amphibious Base Coronado, waar hij Joe White ontmoette. * Joe White diende naast John McGarrett en trainde later Steve. * Leidde een SEAL-team op een uiterst geheime missie met de codenaam 'Strawberry Field'. * In tegenstelling tot Steve gingen Catherine Rollins en Billy Harrington beiden met pensioen uit het leger, in plaats van zich bij de reserves aan te sluiten. Billy ontving echter nog steeds een militaire begrafenis. * Danny Williams en Steve zijn elkaars Emergency Contacts * Heeft liever katten dan honden * Speelde gitaar tot de middelbare school * Steven was niet voor de rechtbank gedaagd na zijn ontsnapping uit Afghanistan vanwege het feit dat hij en Catherine Rollins het land waren binnengereden als burgers zonder enige intentie om militaire uitrusting of informatie te gebruiken. Echter na te zijn aangevallen en Steve's gevangenname werd zijn militaire rang ontdekt. Zelfs na zwaardere martelingen en de dreiging van de dood openbaarde hij geen militaire geheimen of informatie. Het laatste deel van zijn marteling en executie werd vastgelegd door de camera, waartoe het leger toegang had gekregen. Steve werd gered door zijn collega Navy SEAL seconden voor zijn eigen onthoofding. * Hij werd vernoemd naar zijn grootvader, Steven McGarrett, die een marineballon was op het slagschip U.S.S. Arizona en werd op 7 december 1941 gedood tijdens de Japanse aanval op Pearl Harbor. * Zijn moeder, Doris McGarrett, fakete haar eigen dood. Ze was ook een voormalig CIA-agent, die de codenaam Shelburne volgde. * Heeft twee tatoeages op elk van zijn bovenarmen. * Heeft veel verwondingen gehad tijdens het werk, waaronder, in de schouder worden geschoten, een gebroken arm van een val van 20 voet, opnieuw in het been geschoten, een gebroken arm en rib plus een gezwollen oog en gezicht in Afghanistan, en vervolgens opnieuw geschoten in de arm, borst en onderlichaam. Hij werd vervolgens maanden later in de rug gestoken na zijn levertransplantatie. * Is een heren medium en heeft een schoenmaat 11 * Is zeer competitief en nieuwsgierig. Hij heeft een hekel aan geheimen die hem worden onthouden, maar heeft nooit een geheim van zichzelf gemorst, omdat hij nooit heeft gesproken over zijn missies over zee. * Zijn voornaamste sidearm is een SIG Sauer. Dit begint met een SIG-Sauer P226 en SIG Sauer P226 E2 in seizoen 1, en verhuist naar een SIG Sauer P226 Navy met een Surefire X300 gedurende het seizoen 2 t/m 7. * Kono Kalakaua is het enige originele castlid dat geen tijd doorbrengt in de gevangenis. Steve bracht iets meer dan een week door in Halawa Correctional Facility. Chin Ho Kelly bracht 8 uur door in Halawa Correctional Facility en werd 2 jaar later gearresteerd. En Danny Williams bracht een paar dagen door in een Colombiaanse gevangenis * Zou Catherine Rollins vragen om met hem te trouwen * Steve en Lynn Downey werden op een blind date gestuurd door Ellie Clayton. * Danny en Steve hebben dezelfde bloedgroep en delen nu een lever. * Steve heeft onlangs onthuld dat hij weer single is. * Steve, Danny Williams en Harry Langford kregen allemaal de op een na hoogste onderscheiding van het Verenigd Koninkrijk, het George Cross, door Hare Majesteit, Koningin Elizabeth II van Engeland. * Eet geen kalfsvlees * Weet hoe hij een Portugese gitaar moet spelen, gegeven door Frank Bama * Hij bevestigde zijn leeftijd als 41 in Dog Days. * Kent senior NCIS Special Agent Sam Hanna van hun dagen in de Navy SEAL samen, en Jack Dalton, maar in mindere mate van het leger.